Dream
by Karayuri.Natsu
Summary: kejadian neh 4 tahun lalu membuatku bermimpi bersama orang yng sama setiap malam/setiap orang mempunyai mantra ajaibnya masing-masing jadi apa mantra ajaibmu?/"Takdir bejalanlah! Hidup dengan keinginan sendiri! Mimpi berlanjutlah! Kenyatan bukan mimpi! Tapi mimpi bisa jadi kenyataan! Maka mimpi indahlah! Selamat malam."/sasusaku fanfiction mind to Rnr
1. Chapter 1

Dream

Disclaimer: Massashi kisimoto-sensei.

Sasusaku

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/comfort? Mungkin.

Warning! OOC, AU, abal, ide pasaran, mudah di tebak, typo(S), dan banyak kekurangan lainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bangun sayang ini sudah pagi, kamukan hari ini sudah harus seskolah." Mama mengguncang-guncang tubuhku karna aku masih susah dibangunkan.

"Hmmm… iya ma aku bangun." Aku bangun dan keluar dari selimut hangat yang melilit tubuhku. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan.

Aku Sakura putri tunggal kelurga Haruno. Kini aku berusia 11 tahun. Hari ini aku mulai masuk sekolah di sekolah baru. Aku dan keluargaku baru pindah kemarin sore, sementara sekolahku memang sudah di pindahkan sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Sejak kejadian aneh 4 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu bermimpi bersama orang yang sama. Nama orang itu adalah Sasuke, dan sering ku panggil dengan sebutan pantat ayam karna rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam. Anehnya dalam mimpiku ia juga bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang kami alami di mimpi sebelumnya. Dan dia juga ikut tumbuh layaknya manusia pada umumnya ia seumuran denganku hanya beda satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia memang tampan dan kini dia sudah seperti suamiku karna setiap aku tidur pasti dia akan datang, aku selalu membuatkan makanan yang ia suka dan aku perna berjanji bersamanya. Jika aku terbangun dan ia ada di dunia nyata maka aku akan menikah dengannya. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku selalu berharap ia adalah manusia bukan orang yang aku hayalkan. Aku tak pernah menceritakan dunia nyata yang kualami, aku takut ia beranggapan bahwa ia hanyalah sebatas mimpi bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno sakura. Saya baru pindah ke konoha kemarin sore, kota asal saya adalah suna. Tolong kerjasamanya teman-teman." Aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas baru yang aku masuki. Aku baru memasuki kelas 5 sekolah dasar.

"Silahkan duduk haruno-chan. Yamanaka-chan angkat tangan. Kamu duduk sebelah yamanaka-chan." Titah guru walikelas baruku. Aku berjalan santai menuju bangku yang guruku tunjukan.

"Karna ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas yang begitu panjang, silahkan kalian tuliskan pengalaman liburan kalian pada kertas polio, tugasnya dikumpulkan saat pelajaran berakhir. Tugas paling bagus akan bapa bacakan di depan kelas, selamat mengerjakan. Bapa akan ada rapat dengan guru-guru lain jadi jangan ganggu teman kalian dari kelas sebelah dengan kegaduhan." Pak guru menerangkan tugas dengan begitu panjang dan lebar, sementara tugasnya hanya sebatas membuat karangan.

"Hai salam kenal aku Yamanaka ino, boleh aku panggil sakura-chan?" teman duduk yang dari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerikku kini ia bicara dan mengajakku berkenalan.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Bolehkok yamanaka-san." Uacapku karna takut ia tidak mengerti maksud anggukanku.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan yamanaka kurasa itu terlalu formal, panggil ino saja." Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan mukaku. "Kamu udah selsai?" lanjutnya bertanya pada perkerjaanku.

"Belum, tinggal sedikit lagi. I-no-chan sudah selsai?" Tanyaku, aku masih belum biasa memanggil nama belakangnya.

"Sudah, aku cuma sedikit karna takut di bacakan di depan kelas." Ia berkata begitu jujur aku suka.

Skip time

"Sakura-chan!" aku berbalik dan mendapati ino yang sedang berlari mengarah padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas. "Sakura-chan kau tinggal di komplek yang sama denganku mari pulang bersama!" ajak ino padakau aku tak bisa menolak karna ia memang teman pertamaku di dunia nyata.

"Baik, ayo!" ajaku pada ino yang menunggu jawabanku. Ia terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan dari hal yang menyenangkan sampai yang membuat ia menangis. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman atau 'oh yah pasti seru' 'wahh bagus kalau begitu' dan 'sudahlh itu sudah berlalu' yah begitulah karna aku bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapinya. Kami berpisah setelah aku baerada di dekat toko Bunga milik keluarga ino, katanya ia mau meminta tambahan uang jajan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membantu mama menyajikan makan malam pertama di rumah ini, karna kemarin kami makan di luar. Aku mengiris tomat untuk salad, tiba-tiba aku mengingan si pantat ayam. Dia sangat suka sekali dengan tomat, walaupun aku memasaknya dengan rasa yang tidak enak ia akan mengucapkan bahwa ini sangat enak. Dia selalu menyediakan tomat di kulkasnya setiap malam bila aku bermimpi pasti dia sedang berada di dapur sedang menikmati tomatnya.

"Sayang kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu, ah pasti kau sudah punya pacar baru di sekolahyah?" mama bergurau mengodaku, mukaku sepertinya memanas karna malu.

"Tidak ada aku tidak punya pacar ma, lama ataupun baru aku tetap tidak punya pacar." Sangkalku karna memang aku tidak mempunyai pacar.

"Sepertinya papamu akan pulang telat, kita makan duluan saja yah?" aku hanya menganguk saja karna bagiku ada ataupun tidak papa pasti akan menyuruh kami makan malam duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktunya tidur. Aku bersiap menemui suami hayalanku. Kemarin kami menghabiskan malam di sebuah pantai yang begitu indah. Semoga saja hari ini aku bisa menikmati masakan yang ia buatkan untukku.

"Takdir bejalanlah! Hidup dengan keinginan sendiri! Mimpi berlanjutlah! Kenyatan bukan mimpi! Tapi mimpi bisa jadi kenyataan! Maka mimpi indahlah! Selamat malam." Aku selalu mengatakannya setiap malam sebelum tidur, ini dimulai saat kejadian aneh yang menimpaku di kuil Orandakaiuyuri

. Saat aku berkunjung kesana 4 tahun lalu aku melihat kakek tua yang meminta bantuan padaku ia meminta sebuah nasi gulung yang ada didalam bentou milikku dan sehelai rambutku. Aku tak tau dari mana ia mengetahui bahwa aku membawa nasi gulung pada bentou ku, aku memberikan nasi gulungnya dan aku tak mau memberi sehelai rambutku karna aku takut jika kucabut. Ia mengusap kepalalu dan berkata aku akan memberikan mu mantra ajaib. Aku bingung tapi karna aku masih kecil saat itu aku memberikan sehelai rambutku dan memberikannya., ia menalikan rambutku bengan beribu helai rambut namun yang menyatu bersama rambutku hanya ada satu dan aku tidak tau rambut siapa itu. Ia berkata setiap orang mempunya mantra ajaib sendiri, jadi apa mantra ajaibmu nak? aku menjawab musim gugur daun berjatuhan, musim salju salju berjatuhan, musim semi aku dilahirkan. Entah dari mana mantra tersebut aku hanya mengucapkan yang ada dalam pikiran dan hati kecilku katakan. Kakaek itu memberikanku selembar kertas yang katanya itu adalah sebuah mantra ajaib yang ia berikan padaku. Aku mengambilnya. Katanya harus di baca sebelum aku tidur maka harapanku akan terkabul. Tapi sampai sekarang aku selalu membacanya tidak ada perubahan dalam hidupku kecuali mimipi yang kualami setiap malam.

Dream

Aku sudah berada di mimpiku. Aku berjalan menuju rumah si pantat ayam. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, rumah yang ada dalam mimpiku. Aku menekan bel rumahnya. Karna tidak ada jawaban seperti biasa aku memasuki rumahnya dan menuju ke dapurnya dan benar seprti dugaanku dia sedang menbuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah tomat.

"Oh kau sudah datang pinky, ayo duduk aku mau sarapan dari mu seperti biasa!" ini sudah 4 tahun berlangsung jadi aku dan sasuke sudah tidak canggung lagi bahkan dia menyebutku pinky karna warna rambutku yang abnormal yaitu pink. Ia masih cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah, aku tegaskan kau tak bisa membuatku seperti pembantumu, hari ini aku tidak akan memasak apapun untukmu aku ingin kau yang memasak ok!" aku berkata sambil tersenyum dan memohon padanya.

"Tidak aku tidak mau, karna ini rumahku terserah padaku aku akan melakukan apasaja. Tapi aku mau ramen buatanmu sekali ini saja!" dia memohon seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan aku tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah tapi makan siang aku tidak mau memasak untukmu, ok?" ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sakura…" aku menoleh pada sasuke, tidak biasanya dia menyebut namaku. Aku merasa sangat senang walau ini hanya mimpi tapi aku selalau bahagia saat bersamanya. Aku bisa melupakan semua masalahku di dunia nyata.

"Pinky kenapa kau melamun? Kau tau mukamu seperti ini!" sasuke menunjukan tomat yang sedang ia makan. Astaga aku melamun dan mukaku menjadi merah, oh sialnya malam ini.

"Ahh tidak hanya bingung saja aku harus memasukan toping apa saja pagi ini." Jawabanku asal, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Sepertinya si pantat ayam kurang percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Benarkah, apa kau baik saja, sepertinya kau demam, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang masak hari ini. Walau mungkin tidak akan seenak masakanmu." Apa dia menghawatirkanku. Tuahan cabut nyawaku sekarang, rasanya mukaku semakin panas. Aku menggeleng dan berbalik menatap dingding dapur dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba si pantat ayam membalikan badanku dan mengcek suhu tubuhku dengan tangannya yang ia tempel di dahiku yang mungkin agak lebar.

"Sepertinya kua tidak apa-apa kalau di cek dari suhu tubuhmu, ngomong-ngomong apa dadamu akan tumbuh?" gyahh pantat ayam gila, mukaku semakin memerah. Ia berlari dari hadapanku.

"Pantat ayam gila! Kesini kau sepertinya kau akan menderita hari ini!" aku berteriak sambil membawa sudip dari dapur, berlari mengikuti si pantat ayam gila. Aku sangat sensitive bila ada yang menyinggung dadaku.

"gyahh mama tolong aku ada monster pinky head dengan pedang dari alam gaibnya." Apa kau bilang? Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya maka aku akan membunuhmu.

"Grrrraaahhhh awas kau kalau sampai tertangkap" aku berlari mengikutinya dan ia mengelilingi sofa, aku berhasil mengepungnya dan aku terjatuh tepat dihadapan sasuke.

Bruk! Kamu tumpang tindih di atas sofa karna sasuke tidak bisa menahan berat badannya. Aku menatap bola matanya, memang indah aku selalu suka saat menatap matanya. Tuhan mengapa kau menyiksaku begitu dalam seperti ini? Aku berharap sasuke adalah seorang manusia.

Dream

Aku terbangun. Ini sudah pagi, kuharap mimpi selanjutnya ia akan memasakanku makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AN:

Krik,, krik,, krik,, uhh sepi banget yahh… heehee maaf ngilang dan malah datang dengan tulisan abal baru,, hhohohohohhhho maaf mina-san saya tidak bisa melanjutkan kedua fict saya sebelumnya. Huhuhu writer block emang ngeganggu baneud, saya harap mina-san mengerti, karna saya masih pemula di ffn ini, dan saya juga masih kuecill, terus saya juga belum ada sarana dan prasarana buat publish nya jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf yahh mina (timpuk aja pake tomat busuk di lemari tuh banyak sisa gue),, terutama makasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah nyempetin buat baca tulisan abal-abal saya,, huhuhuh maksih banyak,,, ohh yahh sasuke sama sakura juga da lho disini silahkan,,

Sasuke: adu bingung thor mau nanya apa?

Author: Tanya aja ap kabar, susah amat

Sakura: apa kabr mina-chan,, sehatkan? Kan kan kan,? Semoga sehat , gue kali ini di kontrak lagi nih samani author (sensor) tau gak gaji gue yang kemaren aja belum di bayar, lh sekarang udah di suruh lagi,, ahh puss..

Naruto: lha masih mending lo ra gue belum juga muncul udah di pecat, hebat kan ni athor (sensor)

Sasuke: hahaha kachiann gue udah di bayar taoo,,

Naruto,sakura: pake apa?

Sasuke: bisa sama kamu lagi my pinky

Sakura: ahhh kamu bis…

Author: udah lah kalo mau ngehina, atau gombalan jangan di sini ntar aja di belakang layar! Trus kenapa si kepala jerami ada di sini, lo kan udah gue pecat, pergi pergisana kalian,, huss husss… aduhh maaf mina- mereka mah emang gitu orangnya kalau di balik layar ,,, jadi mohon maklumm saja yahh semoga mereka cepat berubah, p***r r******r berubah,, bukan maksudnya sikapnya,,

Baik senpai-senpai yang baik hati sialhkan meninggalkan jejak sebelum pergi karna jejak kalian sangatlah berarti bagi saya,, review please,, jangan pelit kata lanjut, atau next aja berarti banget! Beneran,,,

Revew please


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer© masashi kishimoto sensei

Warning! OOC, AU, abal, ide pasaran, mudah di tebak,  
typo(S), dan banyak kekurangan lainya.

Dream Ch 2

6 tahun setelah pindah rumah.

hari ini aku terbangun seperti hari kemarin, bersiap sekolah dan pergi dengan ino yang sudah menjemputku di depan rumah.

"ohayou!" gadis itu selalu terlihat ceria dan yaa dia cantik.

"ohayou" kusunggingkan seulas senyum dan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku untuk kerlari bersamanya.

"ne.. sakura - chan kau sudah bertemu pangeran sekolah?" ino berkata dengan muka merah. aku yakin orang itu aneh.

"rambut raven yang mencuat" tidak mungkin itu sasuke pikirku saat mendengar ucapan ino.

"mata onyx yang menyejukan, dan paras rupawan yang sangat memukau" hei..hei itu ciri-ciri si pantat ayam ,kecuali tomatnya sih..

"dan tomat yang selalu dia bawa membuatnya semakin tampan" ino tersenyum sambil terus menatapku.

"i..ino nama.. nama orang itu.. siapa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gagap dan gemetaran, perutku sakit.

"uchiha...~" setelah mendengar kata uchiha aku langsung tergeletak pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah baruku.

Dengan kondisiku yang pingsan membuat semua orang panik dan ntah siapa yang membawaku ke uks.

aku terbangun sendiri dengan tatapan kosong lalu tak terasa air mataku mengalir hanya satu kata yang terus terlintas di kepalaku. 'sasuke' aku merindukannya.  
'mungkinkah pangeran yang di maksud ino adalah sasuke!? tapi jika iya.. tidak mungkin..' pikiranku terus berkecamuk tidak karuan sampai suara pintu terbuka menyadarkanku.

"permisi Sensei" ucap seorang pria muda terdengar dikepalaku ntah siapa itu aku tidak tahu karna tertutup tirai.

"ini data siswa yang barusan pingsan di gerbang" ucap pria itu sekali lagi, sepertinya itu data diriku.

"terimakasih uchiha san"

sfx : srak!

suara tirai yang kubuka membuat orang yang mengobrol terhenti dan menatapku.

"ahh haruno san kau sudah sadar" ucap seorang perawat sekolah.

aku terpaku menatap orang yang ada di hadapan perawat itu. mataku berair dan tanpa sadar aku berlari menerjangnya sambil berteriak.

"pantat ayaaam!" aku memeluknya sambil menangis.

"kau hidup, pantat ayam kau hidup."

TBC

AN  
typo makin banyak yaa :''  
maaf baru update lagi.. dan yaa maaf pokonya..

cerita akan dilanjut jika ada yang ripiw .. )/ pay pay


End file.
